Different
by TheAuthorsWhoDerped
Summary: Zexion and the others are in a lab, all with different qualities and abilities that make them different. What happens when they find out that Dr. Ansem isn't the kind man they thought he was? (OC's, don't like them don't read. Also, minor language in chapters to come, along with romance!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! It's Berry/Dran again. Couldn't resist this idea even though I should really work on my other fanfic. You all made me sad by not reviewing or anything on my other one… Anywho, this has my OC's that I've decided will probably appear in most of my fanfics. Yeah, so I'll just stop before I start to babble about random subjects and type the chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything other than my OC's and the plotline. **

**Different from the Rest**

White. That's what he saw when he woke up. White ceiling, white walls, white floor, all around him. He grumbled softly and sat up, looking down to where his hands should've been. He jumped in surprise. His hands weren't there, but he could feel them. "Stupid…" He concentrated and revealed his hands, dropping the illusion.

_Knock knock_. "What?" He looked crossly at the door. "Zexion, Dr. Ansem sent me to fetch you for breakfast." Zexion groaned. "I'll be out in a few minutes Demyx," he called as he pulled himself out of the bed. "Okay. See you later then." Zexion turned away and walked toward his, of course, white dresser. He pulled a plain, gray t-shirt over his head and grabbed his long, black coat. He slipped his arms in the sleeves as he walked out the door.

Zexion walked swiftly down the corridor toward the dining hall. His room was one of many in Oblivion Laboratories. Many teenagers and young adults lived there, under the watchful eye of Dr. Ansem. Each and every one of them had some abnormal quality or ability that interested the doctor. He had collected them when they were all very young, and insisted that they stay, even though they all craved to leave and see the world outside the lab.

Zexion sighed as he entered the chaos of the dining hall. Wet feathers were strewn across the floor, burn marks covered the walls, and tufts of fur were scattered all over. A man with spikey, blonde hair waved him over. "Yes Cloud?" Zexion asked as he sat down next to the other male. "I have to have a reason to invite you to sit with me?" Cloud raised an eyebrow. Zexion shrugged and politely began to eat.

"These your feathers all over?" Zexion asked after swallowing a few bites. "And you're supposed to be one of the smart ones. My feathers are white, not brown. Those are Leon's," Cloud replied, stretching one long, bright white wing out from the slit in the back of his shirt. "It's too early. Haven't had enough coffee." Zexion mumbled. Cloud laughed and folded his wing again.

Zexion blinked sleepily and glanced around, examining his surroundings. At one table was Saïx, sitting calmly as a human instead of a wolf, and next to him was Xemnas, who was speaking casually without showing his fangs. Zexion shuddered, wondering whose blood Xemnas was getting today.

At another table was Demyx and Nixdosma, both stretching their legs, still getting used to walking after a night of swimming with their tails. Nixdosma had crossed her legs and set her viola in her lap, saying something about a song she was practicing from a CD Dr. Ansem had given her. Demyx, as usual, was strumming his sitar and nodding at whatever Nixdosma was saying.

_Sirens and their precious music, _Zexion thought. Dr. Ansem had given Demyx and Nixdosma lessons and gotten them each an instrument. Each of the residents of Oblivion Laboratories got special privileges. Cloud and Leon both got swords to spar with, Zexion was given access to Dr. Ansem's library, Dixmarna had voice lessons, and Exikta was able to practice basketball in the large gymnasium.

"Hey guys." The feminine voice next to him snapped Zexion out of his thoughts. "Hey Exa. What's up?" Cloud asked. "Nothing much. Was out stretching my wings in the courtyard," Exandra replied casually. She nudged the quiet male gently. "Anyone in there Zexy?" Zexion nodded. "Coffee isn't working yet then." He nodded again.

"That, my friend, is why I prefer chocolate," the younger female said, gesturing to her waffles, which were covered with chocolate chips. "Too sweet," Zexion mumbled. "I have an intense sweet tooth." "We've noticed," Cloud replied, grinning. Exandra was one of the few who could break Cloud out of his little world. "We need something to energize Zexion in the morning that works faster than coffee. How about those 5-hour energy things?" Exandra suggested. "Nah. What he needs is a burst of cold air in the face," Cloud said mischieviously. "Let's do it!"

Exandra and Cloud both stood up and turned so that their backs were facing Zexion. Before he could react, they extended their wings and flapped three times, sending a cold blast of air right into Zexion's face. "Augh!" the young male exclaimed, pulling his bangs out of his mouth. The others looked at each other and grinned, sitting back down.

"You two are freaking evil," Zexion growled. "We know!" they replied in unison. "Well, you still succeeded. I'm awake. Unhappy, but awake," Zexion said. "Victory!" Exandra said loudly.

"What'd you do to poor Zexy this time Exa?" a voice behind her asked. "Oh, hi Dixy. He wouldn't wake up fast enough so I took desperate measures," the green-eyed girl answered. "She flapped in my face," Zexion grumbled. Dixmarna laughed.

Zexion turned to look at the female behind him. Dixmarna was a fire wielder, and could manifest flame faster than you could blink. In fact, her hair had natural, fiery red streaks scattered in the dark brown. Their good friend, Axel, shared the same power, though he was much stronger.

"Hey kiddos. How are ya?" Axel asked, appearing out of nowhere. "Axel, I am three years older than you," Cloud said coldly, uncomfortable with the massive amount of people appearing around him. "And the rest of us are around the same age as you," Exandra pointed out. "Ok?" "You can't call us kiddos. Otherwise, we're good. Zexy is grumpy though."

Axel and Dixmarna sat down. "Is he now? What did you do this time Exa?" Axel asked with a sarcastic smirk. "Why does everyone blame me?" the youngest girl whined. "Because it was your fault," Dixmarna answered. "Touché. Anywho, I flapped in his face." Axel chuckled. "Figures. Flirting yet again." "I was not flirting!"

Dr. Ansem had not given them a set age for dating, but many waited until at least sixteen, and few had even shown signs of affection towards each other. Some thought that since they had grown up together, it would be awkward. However, a handful of residents did begin to date.

"Keep telling yourself that Exa. I'll just come back with an 'I told you so' when you start dating," Axel countered. "Oh yeah? And when are you and Dixy gonna go out?" Exandra taunted. "Our relationship isn't like that. It's more like I do something stupid and she beats me up for it."

"So… What have you guys got planned for today?" Cloud tried to change the subject before it got to his own love life. "I'm gonna work on my latest flight maneuver, then see Dr. Ansem," Exandra replied. "He wants to check on my wing strength." She extended one tan wing and folded it again. "I'm going to see him right after breakfast, and then go relax for a bit in the library," Zexion said calmly. "What is he seeing you for?" Dixmarna asked curiously. "Illusion accuracy."

"Show us!" Axel demanded. "I suppose I can. Who wants to be my test dummy?" Zexion asked, glancing at each of his friends. "I will!" Exandra stood excitedly. Zexion picked an image in his head and concentrated on the small female. Suddenly, she disappeared. In her place stood Cloud. Dixmarna gaped for a moment and looked at the Cloud that was sitting next to her, then at the Cloud that was standing up. "Wow! Did you get the wings right too?" She asked.

Exandra-Cloud stretched a wing out to where she could see it. Instead of her slim, tan wings, she had long, white wings. "You're really good!" She exclaimed. Zexion shrugged and dropped the illusion. "Nothing special. That's one of my more simple illusions."

"We'll all have to show off more often. I had no idea you had gotten so good!" Exandra said as she sat back down. "How about we do that after lunch? We should have our meetings with Dr. Ansem over with by then. "Sounds good to me. Haven't shown off my skills in a while. Dixy and I can show the special project we've been working on," Axel stated. Cloud merely nodded, glancing at Exandra. She met his gaze and nodded mysteriously.

Zexion glanced at his watch. "I need to get going. Dr. Ansem said to meet him at ten, and it's nine fifty. See you at lunch," he said as he pushed his chair in. "See ya!" the rest chorused. Except Cloud, of course, who sat quietly as usual.

**A/N: That took 3 days to type… I hope you liked it! Please review! If you do, I shall make you cookies! *waves cookbook around* I know you want them! No flames or I send Axel and Dixmarna after you for stealing their jobs!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So little reviews… You sadden me. Maybe I'll die in the corner from lack of love. Stupid Wind/Cayl got favorited. Just read the chapter…**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did, Riku would still have Kingdom Key instead of Sora. **

"I'm here, Dr. Ansem." Zexion stood in front of a large, cherry wood desk covered with books and stacks of papers. He could tell that a man was behind the tall stacks as he usually was whenever the bluenette came in. As he suspected, a tall, blonde man appeared next to the cluttered desk.

"Ienzo, m'boy!" Dr. Ansem grinned as he held out his arms. "Doctor, you know I do not like hugs. And please, call me Zexion," the young man requested. "Always the professional aren't we? You really should lighten up Ienzo," the older man said. "Zexion," the bluenette corrected calmly. "Well then. Please, show me a weaker illusion," Dr. Ansem said.

Zexion chose an image and concentrated on himself. A moment later, Ansem was looking at an exact copy of himself. "Very good! You even got my coat right!" Dr. Ansem bellowed. The doctor gave his replica a once-over. "And this is a weak illusion?" Zexion-Ansem nodded and dropped the illusion. "Interesting… A stronger one please?" the blonde requested.

The young man complied, changing the entire room into the beach. "Amazing! You have great skill Ienzo!" the older man exclaimed. Dr. Ansem examined the bright, pale sand at his feet and looked to his left, where the ocean was lapping at the shore. "Zexion," the bluenette corrected. "Whatever. Anyway, you certainly have improved since the last time I checked. What is your secret Ienzo?" Dr. Ansem asked. "Zexion. A clear mind and focus helps make the illusion more accurate," Zexion answered, dropping the illusion.

"Fascinating. I'll have to include that in my documentation…" Dr. Ansem trailed off. Zexion nodded. "Dr. Ansem… I have a question," he said slowly. "Yes?" The doctor asked, tilting his head to the side. "Why don't we ever leave the lab? We can all pass as normal people," Zexion stated. "Well, none of you ever asked to go on a field trip. We can go whenever you want. Tell the others to decide what day and I'll take you all somewhere. I'll inform Exandra when she comes in," Dr. Ansem said. Zexion nodded in understanding.

"I'll be going now. Goodbye Dr. Ansem."

"Goodbye Ienzo."

"Zexion."

"Whatever."

Dr. Ansem scribbled on a sheet of paper and set it aside right before Exandra came in. "Hey Dr. Ansem!" she greeted eagerly. "Hello Exa," the man replied, smiling calmly. Zexion waved politely and left. "I wasn't interrupting, was I?" Exandra asked. "Not at all dear. We had just finished up as you came in," Dr. Ansem answered.

"I'm no dear Doc." Dr. Ansem chuckled. "You and Ienzo are quite alike," he stated. "What are you implying?" Exandra snapped. "Temper dear. I'm only saying that you and Ienzo are similar," Dr. Ansem replied, seemingly unfazed. The brunette rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anywho, my wing strength."

"Of course. Let's go outside first," Dr. Ansem said, gesturing to a door leading to his balcony. Exandra nodded and walked out onto the balcony, Ansem following suit. The girl leaned against the railing and looked at the man expectantly. "Have they grown any dear?" Dr. Ansem asked. "Drop the dear," Exandra said as she extended both wings.

Dr. Ansem pulled a tape measure out of his coat pocket and measured the teen's wings. "An entire foot longer than last time dear. I don't think that your wingspan is at its final length yet either," he stated. "Stop calling me dear," Exandra said crossly. "This is just like my conversation with Ienzo. He kept saying to call him Zexion."

Exandra smirked. "He always has been touchy about his real name… Why haven't I bent that to my advantage yet?" she wondered aloud. "Perhaps it's because you care about his feelings. A small hover please, dear," Dr. Ansem requested. The brunette snorted. "Care? I flapped in his face this morning to get him to wake up. I didn't care if he would be mad," Exandra said as she slowly rose into the air. "And drop the dear."

"Always possible dear. How high have you gone before?" Dr. Ansem asked. "Above the clouds. As in the puffy, white things, not the guy," Exandra answered. "And how high have Cloud and Squall gone?" Exandra shrugged. "Slightly under the clouds. They don't want their ever-present swords to get wet." She landed with a small _thud_ of her feet hitting the balcony. "They care more about those swords than I do about shoes. Girls are supposed to care about shoes right?" Exandra asked curiously. "Most girls do dear." Dr. Ansem chuckled.

"Oh! Wanna see how fast I've gotten?" Exandra asked excitedly. "Chocolate kicked in… Sure dear," Dr. Ansem replied. "Drop the dear!" Exandra rose quickly into the air once again. "From here to that tree and back in ten seconds!" she stated, pointing to a tree about a hundred yards** (A/N:** **A little less than a meter for you guys not in the U.S. I'll just get back to the chapter now) **away. The blonde nodded and pulled a stopwatch out of his coat pocket. "Jeesh, what else have you got in there?" Exandra asked.

"Ready, set, GO!" Exandra yelled. She zipped quickly toward the tree and flew back again with a maple leaf in her hand. "Done!" Dr. Ansem glanced at the watch in his hand. "That was seven seconds dear," he said. "Really? Yes! New record!" the brunette yelled. The doctor chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm. "I believe we've finished. Go let some of that energy out dear. Oh, and help Ienzo tell the others about our field trip. Decide on a day and we'll go," he said as he opened the door to go back inside. "'Kay! And drop the dear!" Exandra flew off the balcony and headed toward the dining hall.

**A/N: That was fun to right. I could just see Zexion correcting Ansem about his name. If you guys haven't caught on yet, Exa is supposed to be me. I'm always really hyper after eating chocolate chip covered waffles. I hate people calling me dear too. Anywho, enough about me, more about you darling readers! R&R! I will make cookies! No flames or I send Dixy and Axel after you! It's their job to burn things!**


End file.
